


Love Struck

by TrashBish13



Category: james a moore, rufo the clown
Genre: Clourophilia, F/M, One Bad Week, Serenity Falls, Smile No More - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBish13/pseuds/TrashBish13
Summary: Who knew after bumping into someone you could fall in love with a clown?





	1. Chapter 1

         I admit I had been distracted as I made my way down the sidewalk.  I had to review several documents for some clients and was reading a shorter one as I rounded a corner.  My shoulder connected with someone and a few things I was holding went flying.  I heard the grunt of a man when my shoulder hit him as my mind panicked.

         “I am so sorry!”  I quickly knelt down to pick up the things we had both dropped, gathering his things in one hand and mine in the other. “I know I’m stupid for not looking. I really should have.”  His hand had grabbed a few things and he had been grumbling to himself.  My head looked up to him as I spoke, “Again, I’m so-”  

         My words cut off as I looked at his eyes. They were a pale icy blue that were framed by his high cheek bones.  He had long black hair that flowed to his shoulder.  Slowly, he stood back up and so did I.  He towered over me as he was over six feet tall.  My heart was skipping a few beats it seemed.  There was something eerie about him as he glared at me.

         “You were saying?”  He leaned a bit, hooking his thumb into his pocket as he gave me an exasperated look.

         “I’m sorry, sir.”  I could feel the heat on my cheeks from embarrassment and by just looking at him.  “I hope you have a good day, sir.”  I nodded my head in goodbye and quickly turned down the side walk.  I really hoped to see him again, but I doubt he would ever want to see me again.

         Several blocks down was a Starbucks that I usually visited after work to get something to stay awake as I sifted and sorted paperwork. I hadn’t been paying attention to anyone near me or directly behind me as I ordered.  When I could I often would pay for the person behind me by using a re-loadable gift card I kept at the counter that the employees knew about. It was always nice to make someone’s day a little better.  As I grabbed my drank after paying for whoever was behind me I turned.  I would have stopped in my step but that feeling of embarrassment swept over me when we locked eyes briefly.  It was the man from before.  He gave me a sly looking smile as he ordered and when the barista waved his card away, pointing to me as he spoke his smile grew soft.  I usually didn’t mind when people thanked me but before the man could get the chance I rushed out the door.

         I had finally made it home and decided to wait for my day off to deal with the paperwork I had brought home.  Once I was in my fuzzy sleep shorts and a long sleeve shirt I headed to the kitchen to make dinner.  I had thawed out some steaks and a potato soup going in the crock pot. A knock on my door startled me just as I set the pan on the stove.  Walking over to the door I slowly opened it.  There stood the same man from before.

         “You forgot this.”  His hand extended outwards with a few envelopes in his hand.  So that’s how he knew my address. “(Y/N).  Nice name.”  The corner of his mouth twitched into a smile.

         “Thank you.”  I grabbed the envelopes and smiled at him.  “I, uh, never got your name.”  I could feel the same embarrassment feeling coming back to me. How could I have been so rude to this guy?

         “Rufo.  My name is Rufo.”  He leaned against the door frame as an idea clicked in my head.

         “Rufo, I want to apologize again for earlier. Come inside, please.  Have a seat at the table.”  My smile beamed as I moved to the side to let him in.

         “If you say so.”  He shrugged, shutting the door behind him as I walked back into the kitchen.  

         I saw him sit down, his legs sprawled a bit. I began to rub some of my favorite spices into the steaks when I noticed him tearing apart a napkin.  He was so focused on it that he didn’t even notice me as I walked over to the couch nearby and picking up the remote.

         “If there’s anything you’d like to watch feel free to flip through the channels.  It’s on some animal documentaries right now.”  I smiled at him as I set the remote next to him then headed back to the kitchen.

         I poured a little oil into the pan along with some butter, letting it melt together as the pan heated up.  Once the pan was to the right heat I set the steaks into the pan.  While one side seared I would fill a bowl with soup, flip the steaks, and fill the other bowl as a sort of timer.  I was able to fit the soup bowl onto the plate in a presentable way.  I carried our plates to the table and set them down, putting Rufo’s plate in front of him.  He had been so distracted by the animal documentary until now.

         “I wasn’t sure how you liked your steaks done so I did it rare if that’s fine.”  I settled down into my seat after getting our silverware and water for both of us.

         “Fuckin’ perfect.”  He had begun to cut up the steak, eating the pieces and occasionally taking sips of his water.

         It was oddly peaceful as we ate.  It didn’t feel as if we were strangers just hours ago. The sound of soft music along with some animal noises in the background played.  Rufo would sometimes turn around to watch.  

         “So (Y/N),” he turned back to me after setting his fork down and picking up the spoon, so he could eat the soup, “tell me about yourself.”  He propped his elbow on the table and looked at me intently.

         “I,” I paused to think about what I could tell him, and I let out a small huff, “there isn’t anything interesting about me, to be honest.  I work here in town for an insurance company.  I mostly sit at home, watching things like animal documentaries or listening to rock music to get the day going by.”  I shrugged as I looked down at my soup as I stirred it with my spoon.  “I’m sorry if that’s not what you were looking for. What about you?”  I looked back up to him and my spoon clattered to the bowl when I saw his face now.

         His skin had turn pale white like snow.  The flowing black hair of his was now a blue just like the make up now on his face, except the lips.  There was a large red smile painted on his mouth.  Before I could say anything, he came up and around me, placing his large hands on my shoulders and giving them a light squeeze.

         “Now, now don’t freak out.  I’m not going to hurt you.”  His hands squeezed a little harder this time as he brought his head next to mine.  “I may be a dead man walking but I am a gentleman still.  I do admit though if you had been rude like most of the pathetic cretins in this town you probably would be dead the second you ran into me with no words of an apology but no.”  His hands were now softly massaging my shoulders and I realized how tense I was. There had been talk of murders in town, but I had just ignored them.  This was the man doing it?  “You’ve been so sweet and kind far beyond what I expected.”  His hands rubbed up to the base of my neck as his thumbs rubbed the tense muscle.  “I do plan to repay the favor but first I have to leave town for a few weeks. Promise you’ll still be here doll?” One hand left the back of my neck to meet my chin to turn my head to the side where we met eyes.  “I wanna hear you say that you’ll promise Old Rufo that you’re gonna stay.”

         “I-I promise, Rufo.”  My heart was pounding hard in my chest.  I’m not sure if I was afraid, intimidated or to the fact I still found him oddly attractive despite his eerie appearance.  “I promise.”

         “I’m so happy to hear doll.”  His hand slid up to my cheek as he spoke as his grin grew wider. “I’m not a huge fan of people bumping and running.  Doesn’t end well with them.”  He shrugged and picked up our empty dishes, heading to the kitchen.  

         I stood up as he entered the kitchen.  I followed behind him and just before he started washing them.  He turned his head with a confused look on my face.  I guess he thought I would be scared and not wanting to interact with him until he came back.

         “You’re my guest still, even if you are well,” I looked him over then back up to him, “a bit different.”  Lightly I pulled him by his belt loop away from the sink and began washing dishes.  “I’m still a host.  Guests get to relax.”  I turned my head to look at him.

         “I’m going to at least help you dry them.” He grabbed the dishtowel I had hanging from a top cabinet.  I let out a sigh as I handed him a wet plate.

         “I guess that’s fine.  If you like ice cream you can stay for a bowl and we can watch another documentary.”  He set the plate into the dishes cabinet and took another wet dish from my hand.

         “Such hospitality.  I bet I could stay the night too if I needed too.”  He laughed as he wiped the towel on the dish.

         “Actually, yes.  You may look scary and you probably are someone I should be afraid of, but you haven’t personally done anything wrong to me.” Once the plate left his hand I put a bowl in it.  “You can either crash on the couch or in the guest bedroom.  Whichever you prefer.  If you have to leave early, feel free to make breakfast for yourself before you head out.”

         “I,” there was a long pause has he dried the bowl and then dried the next, “I’ll be honest this isn’t what I expected.”

         “And you think this is what I expected?”  I raised an eyebrow as I looked at him as he finished drying the last dish.  “Now go look in the freezer to pick your ice cream and go pick a documentary.”  I gave him a warm smile and once he set the towel back where it was he picked out his ice cream.

         I had a million thoughts going on in my head as I scooped our ice cream into bowls.  He had asked for a lot of whipped cream on top of his, so I made a small mountain on top of his.  There was a deep-sea documentary playing as I entered the living room and sat next to him. His eyes widened at his bowl as he grabbed onto it.  I couldn’t help but to giggle.  The rest of the time we just sat there watching the television.  Oddly, it was still peaceful feeling around us despite him showing what he was to me.  We cleaned the bowls once we were done and we both decided to sleep.  He was comfortable with the couch, so I brought out some blankets and pillows for him to use.  After saying goodnight, I headed off to my own bedroom.  I wasn’t sure what to think, let alone feel, about this Rufo man but I guess I would find out in time.


	2. Chapter 2

         The next morning there was a knock on my bedroom door.  My eyes shot open as Rufo came into my room carrying two plates of food.  I quickly covered myself since during the night I had taken my clothes off.  Usually I always slept in the nude, but I had gone to bed in something since he was here. Damn tired me not remembering during the night.

         “You fed me last night, so I figured I should make you breakfast before leaving.”  He strolled over to the bed with a grin on his face.  

         “That’s very sweet of you.  Thank you.”  I took the plate he handed to me as my other hand clung the blanket to my chest.

         We sat on the bed, eating and having some light conversation.  I wanted to ask who he was, but I felt it was too soon to ask that question.  He was a very curious person.  He wanted to know what I wanted to do with life, what I did on my day to day basis, hobbies, and just everything else in between.  I answered the best I could.  When we were done he left to go bring the plates to the kitchen, so I took my opportunity to get dressed.  I brushed the bedhead I did have away and as I made my way to my closet was when I heard the door creak back open.

         “I forgot a fork.”  Rufo’s voice was behind me and that’s when I saw him looking at me in the mirror I was in front of.  

         He could completely see me as I froze in place. I saw as his eyes traveled over my body and my cheeks were turning a bright red.  There was a hungry look over his face now as I quickly put on a summer dress.  I saw him coming up behind me, so I turned to face him.

         “I should have knocked. Though,” he stood inches away from me and his finger pressed against the bottom of my chin to make me look at him, “that was some good motivation to get back here as soon as possible.”  As he spoke his hand slipped over my neck.  “Don’t forget your promise doll.  I won’t be gone too long hopefully.”  His hand gripped my neck and without thinking I let out a moan.  His eyes widened a bit as a devilish grin grew on his face.  “So, you’re one of those kinda gals.  I’d stay a little longer, but I have to get going.” He leaned down and placed a kiss on my cheek.  “I’ll see you in a few weeks doll.”

         With that the hand on my neck slid away as he turned, walking out of the room.  I had stayed frozen in place until I had heard the front door shutting.  I walked into the kitchen after finishing getting dressed.  Everything was still in place like he had never been here.  Had he actually been here?  That’s when I saw a note on the table.  I picked it up and it had been from him.  

_Keep an eye for something in the mail_

_X Rufo_

         I placed the note back down and sat down at the table.  Too many thoughts and not enough time when I had paper work to deal with.  

         A week and half went by without too much thought on Rufo.  There was a knock on my door and the sound of a vehicle pulling away.  Mail.  I opened the door and there on my doorstep was a decent sized package.  Bringing it inside I recognized Rufo’s handwriting. I set the box down on the table and carefully cut it open.  Inside was something red.  Pulling it out it was a dress.  It was a vibrant colored red and along the midsection were sequined roses, the buds red and the stems green.  It was honestly really beautiful.  Underneath it was a note.

_I’ll be back soon. Friday night at 7 p.m. be ready doll._

_X Rufo_

         Was he going to take me on a date?  I held the dress in my hand just thinking about going on a date with someone who had been killing people, maiming them, or just making them vanish.  A part of me was enamored by him though and I could feel it winning the rest of me over. I felt a warmth wash over me as I thought of going on a date in a few days.

         Friday finally came, and the work day dragged but thankfully I made it out.  The street I turned on was empty and almost silent except for the cars going by.  At least until I passed an alley.  From the alley I stood in front of I heard screaming. Carefully, I made my way down when suddenly the screaming stopped and then the sound of something ripping began. I walked past the dumpster and looked to see a figure hunched over a body laying on the floor that seemed to be reaching for the gun that was a few feet away.  That’s when I saw the blue hair.

          “Rufo?”  My head tilted to the side in confusion.  I looked him over to see holes in him.  My eyes widened as I watched them slowly heal up as he continued to eat.  “Rufo, are you alright?”

         “Now I am.”  His arm wiped at his mouth as he turned around.  “I hope this doesn’t deter you from tonight.”  He stood up, blood covering most of his face and torso.  

         “Of course not.”  I reached out and moved some hair that clung to the side of his cheek. “I hope you can clean up well.”  I giggled as I smiled up at him.  He hid his confusion well, but I could still see it.

         “Don’t worry doll.”  He looked down at his hand, noticing a good trail of blood going along his thumb.  He brought his hand up to his face and let his tongue giving the trail a slow lick. Heat washed over me as I watched him until I caught his eyes.  He gave me a wink and he let out a laugh.  “I’ll see you at 7 sweetie.”  

         With that we took different directions out of the alley.  Once I made it home I began to get ready for tonight.  Once I had myself put together I looked into the mirror.  I gave myself some wavy curls that flowed nicely past my shoulders.  The red dress he had given me was knee length and the sleeves went to my mid-forearm. It fit perfectly in all the right places.  I decided to keep my makeup light.  Some foundation, mascara, and a red lipstick I knew would stay put.  I slipped on my shoes for the evening when there was a knock on my door.  

         “You look marvelous.”  Rufo grinned at me as I opened the door.  He had his more human looking appearance as he held a bouquet of roses to me.  “Red looks lovely on you.”

         “Thank you so much Rufo.”  I took the roses and I got a good look at his outfit.  His jacket was entirely red sequins except for the black trim along the edges.  Even the top hat he wore was covered in red sequins.  “You’re very flashy.”  I put the roses in a vase as he came up behind me, resting his hands on my hips.

         “Am I too flashy?”  He sounded worried and I quickly turned around.  “I can always change into something else.”

         “No, Rufo.  You look handsome.  You really do.”  His hands rested back on my hips and he pulled me in a little.  “Most guys who take me on dates don’t dress up as well as you do so it threw me off a little.”

         “Hopefully, I won’t set the bar too high for any future fella.”  He chuckled as his face leaned in closer.

         “W-We should get going.”  My breath clung in my chest as I tried to figure out how to react. My mind panicked I admit.  I hadn’t been with someone in a while, let alone a date. I pulled myself away, getting my purse from the nearby counter.

         “Yeah, you’re right.”  He fixed his jacket and we made our way out the door.

          He had picked one of the nice restaurants in town. It was an upper-class type place. The kind with the dim lighting that could make your eyes hurt if in there for too long.  Dinner had gone really well and now we were waiting for dessert.  That’s when I noticed the change in his face.  It looked more sunken in and his eyes seemed to just scream anger and rage.  One of his hands was on the table balled into a fist and the other was holding up his chin. I looked to where his eyes led and there was a man being rude to one of the wait staff.  My gaze went back to Rufo.

         “Rufo.”  My hand rested over his.  My thumb ran along his skin as I watched him.  “Rufo, sweetie.”

          “May I go take care of something dearest?” His eyes shot to me and I knew what he was going to do.  We both watched as the man stood up, heading for the restrooms.

         “If you really have to.  Please don’t get us kicked out.”  With that Rufo stood up, his face going back to normal as he turned the corner to the restrooms.

          I sat there for some time.  Dessert had come out and I decided to wait for Rufo to begin.  The woman the man was with was getting anxious and when Rufo came back she asked him if she saw him.  He explained to her that he saw him leave through a door into the night.  The woman, now frustrated, left after paying the bill and apologizing to the server.  Rufo sat down with a smile on his face.  There wasn’t a speck of blood on him.  When we were done at the restaurant we went down to a nearby park that was empty at this time at night.  We walked along the river side until we found a good place to sit for a while.  Instead of sitting in silence I used my phone to put on some oldies music.  Rufo seemed to be enjoying himself as he sang along to most of the songs, tossing and skipping rocks into the river as he sat next to me.  Then Just One Look came on.

         “Dance with me (Y/N).”  He stood up and held his hand out to me with a large smile on his face.

          “I-I don’t know how.”  I bit my lower lip as I looked down a little.

          “Doesn’t matter.  You have me.”  He grabbed my wrist and lifted me onto my feet.  

           My hand slipped into his while my arm rested on his shoulder.  His other hand rested on my waist.  Our eyes locked onto each-others as our feet danced to the music.  I wasn’t sure how I was dancing with someone but here I was. He would twirl me around and pull me back in close to get back to how we were.  

          “Let me dance with the real you, Rufo.”  He pulled me back in from a twirl.

          “You wanna dance with the clown?”  We swung side to side slowly as he smiled down at me.

          “Yes, if that’s the real you.”  I took in a slow breath and as the song changed he gave me a harder twirl this time.  With the song change he had pulled me back in, his clown makeup now on his face and his hands were pale white that stood out against his blue hair.  I couldn’t help but to smile as I held onto him.  “Much better.”  

         I Wanna Get Next to You began to play and he pulled me in tight.  His arms wrapped around me as I rested my head on his chest.  We swayed, shuffled, and rocked for some time.  When the playlist was over we decided it was time to go back.  He stopped on my doorstep as I took a few steps inside.

         “Aren’t you going to come in?”  I gestured to the couch.

         “I-” He let out a frustrated sigh as he smacked his fist against my door frame.  “Tonight, has been great.  I got to take a nice-looking gal out to dinner, kill a guy, and dance to some of my favorite tunes with said gal.  But,” he shoved his hands in his pockets as he tried to calm himself, “I’m not meant to be happy (Y/N).  I’ve tried to be happy before, but it never works out.  You are beautiful, intelligent, and great taste in a lot of things.  I’d ruin you and I don’t want to do that.”

         “Rufo,” I walked back up to him and used his tie to pull him closer. “when you change your mind, come back to me.”  I kissed him tenderly and passionately, our lips running over each-others as I placed my free hand on the back of his head.  My heart was beating so fast as the hand that was gripping on his tie slid up his torso and rested on his shoulder.  I leaned back, breaking the kiss.  “Go kill some people to clear your head.”

         “You,” he took in a deep breath as he stood back up, my hands sliding down him to rest on his chest, “you really want me back here?”

          “Yes, of course.  Even if you just need some place to stay for a night or two.”  My hand reached over to the small table I kept next to the door.  After shuffling around I found a key.  I took Rufo’s hand and placed it in his palm, closing his fingers around it.  “Not quite the key to my heart but it’s the spare key to my house.  So, you know I’m being serious.”

         “Thank you.”  He opened up his hand to look at the key and closed his hand back up, slipping it into his pocket.  “Thank you, (Y/N).  I’ll be back.”

         “I wanna hear you say you’ll promise Old (Y/N) that you’ll be back.”  I couldn’t help but to giggle and he joined in with his laugh.

         “I promise.  I promise you sly girl.”  With that he planted another kiss on me and turned around.  I watched as the sequins of his jacket and hat sparkled until I couldn’t anymore.  I wasn’t sure when he would come back again but I’d be here, waiting for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Rufo's perspective!

**Rufo’s Perspective**

I had finally finished the job for Albert. It had been a longer one than usual but at least it was done and over with.  I sat down at the desk, grabbing a sheet of paper, an envelope, and a pen to write (Y/N) a letter.  I tried to do this monthly to let her know how I was and if I’d be back soon. Season’s had passed since we last saw each other and even I admit it tugged at my heart some.  I was able to at least visit at times, but it was never for as long as I wanted.  Albert kept me busy.  Old man should really learn to keep secrets better but if that happened I’d be out of a job.  Once I was done with the letter I read it over before I sealed it up in the envelope and wrote her address down.  I placed a stamp in the corner and a soft smile grew on my face as I thought about seeing her again.

            _My little doll,_

_I swear I’m working on getting a phone here soon. You know I hate those things, so you’ll have to show me a lot.  Specially to play music from it.  It’ll make time go by quicker if I can listen to some enjoyable music.  Sorry for my temper in advance.  I just finished this job and I should be able to see you on Christmas._

_X Rufo_

I stood from the chair and waved goodbye to the mangled and maimed corpses of the men that littered the floor.  After leaving the building I made my way to a post office and dropped the letter into the drop box.  Luckily, there was a car still in the parking lot this late at night that I hijacked. It took about a day and half, but I made it back to Albert’s hideaway.  I walked into his office and sat down in front of his desk.

           “Job’s done.”  I leaned back in the chair, resting my hands on my thighs as my elbows were propped on the arm rest.

           “Effective as always Rufo.”  Albert had a smile on his face that quickly became serious.  “There is another matter to discuss though.  A little personal.”  He grabbed a file from a cabinet and placed it on the table.  I raised an eyebrow as I saw (Y/N)’s name.  “I want to know about her.”  He flipped the file open and revealed a bust shot of her.

           “She’s just a woman I met.”  I softly shrugged.  Wasn’t a total lie.  “Not much more.”

           “Not much more?” Albert flipped a photo over to show us one of us dancing in the park on the date I had taken her.  “I think that’s not true Rufo.”  He flipped through several more photos, all of them us together in some way when we were in public.

           “What’s it to you?” My nails scratched along my thigh as my hands clenched into fists.

           “Relax Rufo.  I just want to know what makes her special. There’s a lot of happiness in these pictures.”  Albert’s head tilted to the side a little as he leaned on his desk.  “You know people like us don’t get to be happy.”

           “She’s,” the words clung in my throat, “she’s, I guess, my girl.  I never officially asked her.  I never thought she’d say yes.  I don’t want her being stuck with a man who doesn’t deserve to be happy.  Cecil wanted a family and I guess-”

           “Rufo,” Albert cut me off as I spoke.  My eyes met back to him since they had wondered as I talked.  “Rufo, you are not Cecil.  Yes, he is part of you, but you are your own person.”  He leaned closer to me, his eyes almost piercing.  He was pretty good at that look.  “We both know what Cecil wanted.  Now what does Rufo want?”

           I thought for some time. The world around us felt as if it stood still as I went through my feelings.  I hated doing this.  At times I would get angry and break things that got in my way.  Sometimes I would sob for hours as I remembered past things that opened up old wounds.  But now I felt something different.  Something bubbly was there.  Something that was deeply warm and entangled around what I would call a soul trapped in this body.  The image of her face popped into my head.  Her laugh echoed in my ears.  The feeling of her arms around me whenever she would embrace me despite how cold I could be.  Her warmth just radiating over me just from her looking into my eyes.  I want-

           “Love.”  The word slipped over my lips.  “I want love.”  My eyes slowly met Albert's and he had a charming grin on his face.

           “My boy I think you already have it.”  His hand flipped to the next picture, showing us kissing as we held onto one another shortly before I had to leave the last time.

           “You’re up to something.”  I leaned forward in the chair, squinting my eyes at him.  “This isn’t like you at all and I damn well know that.”

           “Would I, Albert,” he leaned back in his chair with his arms out, “ever do anything to wrong you boy? You’ve been a tremendous asset to me. Why ruin that?  You found someone interesting though.”  He flipped the photo to show (Y/N) entangled in aerial silks. “She’s quite the interesting gal, you know.”  Another photo showed her speaking to a mysterious looking person handing her a vanilla envelope. “Very interesting indeed.”  The last photo he landed on was of us at an outdoor restaurant, her taking a photo of the both of us.  “She’s got some secrets of her own it seems.”  He raised his eyebrow at me with a side smirk on his face.

           “That doesn’t mean you aren’t up to something.”  I stood up from my seat.  “I’m spending a few days with her.  Stay out of trouble so you don’t need me.”  I stuffed my hands into my pockets as I walked out of the room.  I could hear Albert chuckling behind me.  “Up to something.”  I grumbled under my breath.

           I picked up my bag that I had left at the door after slipping on my duster I had put on the coat rack.  Peaking inside I smiled at the green bag inside.  I was damn well making sure I’d get back to (Y/N) before Christmas.  I sat back down in the car and began the long drive back to her house.  It would be late at night when I would finally get into town, but I knew she wouldn’t mind.  After all, I had a gift to give her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Reader perspective.

           It was Christmas Eve and I still hadn’t decorated the tree.  I had tried to wait for Rufo to come back but as it got later I decided I finally should.  It took a couple minutes, but I was able to get the boxes from my attic and carried them one by one to the living room to the tree.  As I carried the last box to the living room I froze.  There stood Rufo, in his clown makeup, with a large smile on his face.  

           “I’m here doll.” He started to walk up to me but with me setting the box down I leapt into his arms.  He caught me with ease, not even stumbling.  He spun me around as he held me tight.  “I feel like you missed me a little bit.”  His face buried into my neck, “I missed you too doll face.”

           “You’re just in time to decorate.”  He set me down gently.  I could see a small pained look in his eyes.  Sometimes happy moments like this would this but it seemed to pass shortly afterwards. “It’ll be a good way to relax after that long time away”  

           We opened up the boxes of ornaments and started to place them along the tree once the lights were in place.  Once we were done we stood back and admired our work.  He hooked his arm around my waist, kissing the side of my head.  The chiming of the clock caught our attention. It was midnight, making it officially Christmas.

           “One last ornament.” I went over to a bag I had sitting on my desk and took out a small box.  I walked back over once I took the item out of the box to the tree, I placed it most suitable at the top.  “Perfect.”

           Rufo came up to my side to get a better look at it.  It was a crystal heart with the engraved letters “Our First Christmas” and inside the crystal was a photo of us back in the fall.  The colors of the leaves made us stand out in our dark jackets we had worn that day.  I hadn’t been sure if he would like this idea, but it felt right.  

           “Do you,” my words paused briefly as I slowly turned to look at him, “do you like it?  It’s not your actual present but just a little-” Rufo cut off my words by giving me a hard and passionate kiss.  His hand gripped the back of my head as his arm pulled me flush to his body.  After a few seconds he pulled away and he chuckled at how pink my cheeks had gotten.

           “I love it doll.  I really do.”  After placing a kiss on my forehead, he locked his steely blue eyes with mine.  I know so many people were intimidated by his eyes alone, but they made my heart melt. “We can exchange gifts after we get some rest.”

           His voice was a soft but sultry coo.  My heart skipped a few beats as he picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. We had known each other for over a year and we never had sex yet he already knew all my desires.  I never questioned why or pushed it since I wasn’t sure if it would make him angry.  I had wanted him so badly and usually took care of myself when he was gone but something had changed this visit.  I didn’t have time to question as he set me down, spun me around, and looped his arm underneath my neck to put me in a chokehold.  A soft whimper left me as one hand went to his arm and the other his thigh.

           “I’m so sorry I kept you waiting for this baby.”  His muscles flexed as his free hand began to unbutton my top.  “I promise I’ll make up for it though.”  After only a few buttons he yanked hard, causing buttons to fly and the shirt tearing from my body.  “Get those shorts off for me sweetie.”  His nose nuzzled against my ear and I did as told.  My shorts slipped down my legs and his hand traced along the hem of my underwear. Removing his arm from around my neck he spun me around and his hand gripped back onto it.  His eyes slowly looked over my form, taking in everything. There was a hunger in his eyes and his tongue licked part of his lip.  “We have so much to make up for.”  His voice trailed in a deep tone as he locked eyes with me.  

           The grip on my throat tugged downwards and I followed it through, getting on my knees to have his hand leave its place.  I watched as he slowly unbuttoned his top, taking his time with each one.  With the last one undone he rested a hand on the back of my head.  The other hand worked at his zipper after undoing the leather belt.  He let his pants fall to the ground and his underwear kept his large bulge trapped underneath it.  I licked my lips as he slid down his underwear to let it join his pants below.  His cock sprung free and my eyes widened as I saw it.  It was pale white like him and massive.  My eyes shot up to him, a twisted smile taking place on his face as he gripped my hair tightly.  I let out a gasp, but it was cut short to him placing the head of his cock into my mouth.

           “A naughty girl like you gets ten seconds until I ram into the back of your throat.  Take it like a good girl now.”  Slowly he slid his cock into my mouth to see where my limits were. My hands gripped onto his thighs to balance myself as he took his time thrusting in and out of my mouth.  “And ten.”  His other hand gripped the side of my head as he rammed his cock down my throat. My nails dug into his skin as I moaned around his cock.  He kept himself there for a few seconds until he decided to vigorously use my mouth how he pleased.  I loved it though.  My eyes fluttered some as I looked up at him to see he was looking down at me.  We locked eyes and the demented grin only got more sinister.  “Such a dirty girl.”  His cock slipped from my mouth and I wiped away the saliva that had dripped down my chin. He lifted me up and tossed me onto the bed with ease.  “And you’re all mine.”  He kicked away his pants and underwear as he towered over me at the edge of the bed.

           “As you’re mine.” My voice was soft from his throat fucking as I pulled him onto the bed.  A low, deep chuckled left him as he pressed kisses over my skin that felt so hard it could bruise.  

           His hands slid underneath me to unhook my bra.  He tossed it to the side and his lips made their way to my breasts.  I felt a smirk on his face before he bit into the soft flesh. Not hard enough to break skin but hard enough to leave a lasting bruise.  I moaned and writhed under him as he continued to leave bite marks.  He paused as he got farther to remove my underwear.  One of his fingers slid along my clit, covering his finger in my slick.  I was already so sensitive, and I let out a whimper as if begging for something.  

           “You want me so bad, don’t you?  Don’t even care if I go down on you or not.  Do you want this cock badly doll?”  With that he leaned over me, grinding his cock against my slit.  I whimpered and nodded desperately.  In a flash he gripped my wrists and yanked them to above my head causing me to yelp at his tight grip.  “I don’t believe you.”  His hips moved slower as he watched me squirm.  “Say it.” His t was sharp as he cocked his head to the side in amusement while I let out soft whimpers.

           “Please Rufo.  I want you so bad.  Please fuck me.”  The grip on my wrists tightened which caused me to wince a little and he moved his hips to line his cock up with my entrance.

           “Gladly.”  He didn’t take his time and he didn’t let me adjust to his size.  With a single thrust he made his way deep into me.  My back arched as he let go of my wrists.  He propped himself on his knees, lifting my waist up and my legs moved to keep me up.  My arms had drifted to the side of me when he grabbed onto my wrists again.  “Hold on doll.”  There was a wicked look on his face as he pulled on my arms tightly, using my own arms as a way to hold me in place.  “Let’s see how many times we can make you cum shall we?”  

           He didn’t give me time to process his words as he started to thrust his cock into me.  The force of him pulling me into him and thrusting hard into me caused our skin to slap hard into one another.  My moans were loud with gasps for air in between.  It didn’t take long for the first orgasm to hit me.  I couldn’t move well though as he held me tight.  My legs felt weak, but I kept them in place still. He looked determined, wild, and fierce. The way his eyes focused on me could make me cum again alone.  He fucked me like this for some time, just enough to have two more orgasms to go through me.  I rolled over easily as he moved me onto my hands and knees.  Before he slid back into me he made sure to grip and smack my ass roughly several times.  I could feel a hand print shaped bruise forming as he slid himself back into me.  One of his hands came to my neck, gripping slightly and pulled me upwards.  His arm wrapped underneath my breasts to pull me tight to him.  My arm went behind me to let my hand graze into his hair while the other rested along his arm around me.  His mouth would kiss along my shoulder and bite into the flesh occasionally. He wanted to mark me anywhere he could, as much as he could.  I was more than eager to let him.

             After another orgasm hit me he let me fall onto my back once more.  His hands went to the side of my head as he positioned himself.  I held onto his sides as he once more went back inside me. His lips pressed against mine in passionate, hard kisses.  Our tongues slipped along one another’s as he was getting closer.  He was beginning to grunt and groan more with each thrust.  The kiss broke to stare at each other and there was a different look in his eyes.

             “(Y/N).”  He groaned under his breath.  He was so close and so was I.

             “Rufo.”  My voice was shaky from exhaustion as I put a hand on the back of his neck.

             “I,” a grunt followed by an almost snarl, “I love you.”  My heart felt as if I hit pause and then fluttered back to where it needed to be.

             “I love you too, Rufo.”  I pulled him back down for a kiss before we reached our end.   “Please cum in me, Rufo.  Please.”  I had debated on begging for this.  I knew he was worried about getting me pregnant, but I honestly didn’t care.

             “Are you sure?”  He gasped as he locked his eyes back with mine.  I nodded and that sly smile came back on his face.

             With a few more thrusts my last orgasm washed over me, and his hips slammed into mine with one final thrust.  I felt his cock twitch and the warmth of his cum being pumped into me.  We took some time to relax and regain ourselves some before we decided to take a quick shower before bed.  He had to help me most of it as my legs were still quite wobbly.  Back in bed, we laid on our sides to face one another.  He had his arm wrapped around me with a soft smile on his face.

             “Merry Christmas, (Y/N).”  He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on my nose.  I giggled at the feeling and he let out a soft chuckle. He was tired as well from our fun.

            “Merry Christmas, Rufo.”  I moved myself closer to him and nuzzled my face to his chest. I heard him humming a soft tune to himself as I drifted to sleep, eager for the next few days with him.


	5. Chapter 5

         We had gotten ready for the day when there was a knock on the door.  Rufo was making pancakes so I went to answer the door.  There stood a man in a trench coat.  I rolled my eyes as I kept the door partially shut so Rufo wouldn’t see him.

         “It’s fucking Christmas.  Do you mind?”  I kept my frustrated tone down.

         “You know I’m just the messenger, (Y/N).”  He handed me a thumb drive and I took it, slipping it into my pocket.  “I tried to tell Frank you didn’t want to be bothered with your boyfriend visiting and all, but you know him.  Also, after that job he wants you to come see him at his office.”

         “Yeah, I do.”  I let out a sigh and shook my head.  I reached to my purse hanging on the wall and took out a few bills, handing them to him.  “Have a good Christmas, Luo.”

         “(Y/N) before I go, when you go see him, be careful. Some things have been fishy lately. I wish I could help you out when you go but I’m tied up.”  His voice got lower and he leaned in a little.

         “It’s no problem, Luo.  Thank you.  You’ve honestly always been such a big help.”  I smiled softly at him as he waved.

         With that he left, and I went back to the kitchen once I put the thumb drive in my desk drawer.  I’d deal with that later.  Not like it would take me long but right now Rufo came first.  His back was still to the door when I had turned around and he smiled at me when I stood next to him to help him out.

         “What was that all about?”  He raised an eyebrow as he placed a pancake on a plate and poured the batter for another.

         “Just some work.”  I shrugged.  His head moved upwards, and he looked as if he was remembering something.

         “Was it a man in a trench coat?”  His tone changed as he flipped the pancake.  A shiver ran up my spine as I nodded.  “I may not know much about insurance, but I doubt they would come bug you on a pretty big holiday.  Want to tell me the truth dear?”  He turned to look at me and for the first time in ages his icy steel eyes startled me.

         “I have,” a let out a heavy sigh, “I suppose there’s a lot to tell you.  I’ll tell you but after we open presents.”  His expression softened a little and he gave me a small shrug.

         “I suppose that’ll do.  At least you’re telling me.  Last time someone didn’t tell me something it didn’t go very well.” He chuckled, and I rolled my eyes.

         “Tore him limb from limb and ate his face off. You’ve told me.”  I lightly bumped my hip into him as I took our plates to the table.

         “Hey, that’s a fun story to tell.  His scream is what really did it though.  So high pitched and the way it echoed off the walls only made it better.”  Rufo was trying to hold back laughs but it wasn’t going well.  

         I know he was serious, but we were always able to joke and just talk about his work casually which he enjoyed.  He knew I didn’t judge him after the time I came upon him killing and eating someone in the alley before our first date.  I admit I would even laugh with him when he told stories of his favorite ways he tore through people.  Even as we ate our breakfast he was telling me about a time several months ago, sound effects and all.  When we were done we washed the dishes and sat on the couch after grabbing the gifts to give one another.

         “I really hope you like it.”  I was nervous a little as I handed him the wrapped box and he handed me a bag with a snowman on it with green tissue paper sticking out.

          “It’s from you so why wouldn’t I?”  He chuckled softly, and I could see he was nervous as well. I realized this was probably the first Christmas he had with someone he cared for in decades and my heart broke a little.  “You go first doll.”  He gestured to the bag and there was an eager tone in his voice.

         With that I took the tissue paper out and there was a flat square box.  I took it out and carefully opened it.  Inside was a gold locket with filigree engraving.  There was a ruby in the center.  Taking the necklace out I opened it up and inside was a picture of him on one half and the other another engraving.

_No matter how far I’ll always be in your heart._

         “Rufo, it’s beautiful.”  Eagerly I put it on and hugged him tightly.  “I love it so much.”  I buried my face in his neck as he hugged me just as tight.

         “I was worried it was a little pretentious with the picture of me inside so I’m glad you do.”  I sat back down, and he propped his gift on his lap.  

         I bit my bottom lip as he tore at the paper to reveal the black leather case.  When he opened it to see what was inside, his eyes sparkled like a child.  Carefully he took the knife, turning it over to examine it. He flipped the blade open with a flick of his wrist and the steel sparkled in the lights.  His fingers ran along the handle, feeling the grooves and indentations. The end caught his attention when he saw two heart shaped small rubies that were set into the metal.  Between the gems was engraved the word “Doll”. He had such a large grin on his face which gave me a sigh of relief.

         “The handle is made out of tungsten so if you hit someone with it it’ll do a lot of damage.  You don’t have to worry about the gems falling out.  They’re pretty stuck in place.”  I smiled softly as I watched him run his thumb along the edge to feel the sharpness.  “The blade is one of the best steels you can find for knives, so you won’t have to worry about it breaking easily.”

         “It’s perfect doll.  Absolutely perfect.”  His soft smile slowly turned into a devilish one as his eyes slowly made their way to me. “I feel like using it a little bit.” His free hand reached out, gripping the back of my hair and pressed the knife to my neck.  The coolness of the steel sent a shiver down my spine as my body succumbed to arousal.  “Get comfortable for me, (Y/N).”

          The blade left my neck to let me stand.  I stood in front of the tree and he re-positioned himself, so he was directly in front of me with his legs splayed open.  I slid my pants down and he leaned over.  I froze as the blade slide underneath my underwear.  With a flick of his wrist he cut through one side.  He did the same to the other side and my underwear fell down.

         “Those were my favorite comfy pair.”  I giggled as I slipped my shirt over my head, tossing it to the side.

          “But you look so much better without them, especially when they’re on the floor.”  He flipped the knife in his hand, catching it with ease.  “Just like that bra too.”  His blade slipped under the front of my bra, this time the blade cutting at my skin. I let out a gasp at the sting and I felt blood drip down my torso.  Another wrist flick and my bra slipped to the ground.  “Oh, that’s even better.  Come give me a taste darling.”  His hands gripped my hips and he pulled me forward.

         His mouth connected to the wound between my breasts.  He set the knife down on the couch, so he could use a hand on each breast.  One of my hands rested on his shoulder and the other on the back of his head.  I couldn’t help but to moan softly as his fingers massaged my breasts and his lips sucked my chest hard enough to leave a dark hickey.  His hands traveled down my side and rested on the back of my thighs.

         “Come sit on Rufo’s lap and tell me some secrets doll.”  He pulled me forward a little more and I straddled his lap.  Blood coated his lips and went down to his chin. “Just because I want to fuck you doesn’t mean I haven’t forgotten.”  He grabbed the knife and rested his arm along the arm of the couch.

         “You don’t have to torture me.”  I rolled my eyes and gave him a playful smile.  I knew he wouldn’t hurt me.  At least not horribly.  “I know you don’t do well with computers or a lot of technology, so I won’t go into huge detail.”  I saw his eyes shoot down to the wound as fresh blood formed at the entrance of it then back up to me.  “I’m a hacker.  I get information that people try to hide.”  I dipped three fingertips in the blood and held them up.  “There’s three types of hackers.  White hats,” I licked the blood off one finger, keeping eye contact with him as I did, “they hack for good causes.  I would be a white hat.  Next are gray hats.” another finger licked clean of the blood and I felt the bulge underneath me twitch several times as he watched me attentively. “They hack for whatever reason, both good and bad.  Finally, black hats.”  I took my time cleaning my finger and letting out a soft moan just to tease him.  “They do it for horrible reasons, whether ruining people’s lives or illegal operations.” 

          “So, just another job?”  His head tilted to the side as he tried his best to ignore his twitching erection.  His fingers dug into my thighs tightly, so he could focus on that instead.

          “And to tell me that the guy who I’ve been working with for five years needs to see me for some reason.”  I rolled my eyes annoyingly.  “We’ve barely been face to face.”  My voice dropped down to a whisper and I leaned in to Rufo’s ear, “I was also told things have been going on lately and I should be careful.”

          “I’m going with you when you do go.”  His eyes shot up to me and he pulled me tight to him.

          “Rufo,” I leaned back some and rested my hands on his chest, “I’ll be fine.  I promise.” I leaned my head a little as I gave him a soothing smile, but he wasn’t having it.  He flipped me onto my back to pin me onto the couch and he loomed over me.

          “I’m going with you.”  He snarled through his teeth.  “And don’t you dare argue with me about it.”

         “Fine.”  I pressed my lips tightly to his as I gripped the back of his neck.  “We have to go get you a tuxedo then so no fucking just yet.” I chuckled as I slid out from under him and went to the bathroom to treat my chest.

         “Alright but when we get back I’m going to fuck you in it!”  I heard him shout from the living room and I couldn’t help but to chuckle.  I just hope this would all go well.


	6. Chapter 6

         “There’s actually places open today?”  Rufo turned to look at me as his coat moved in the wind as our taxi pulled up to a high-end clothing store.  “What happened to people staying home for the holidays?”

         “Some are.  This place stays open for a few hours today in case anyone needs to rent or buy a suit for the holidays.”  I softly shrugged as we went into the building.

         “Hello (Y/N)!  How can I help you today?”  The manager came up to greet the both of us.  “Need a suit for the gentleman?  Need a dress for a night on the town?”

         “Both please, Jack.  Just a simple black suit for him.  That red dress I’ve been eyeing is still here right?”  I rested my hand on the hip of my jeans as Jack gave a thoughtful look.

         “It should be.  I’ll go find it and send someone over to get his measurements to find him a suit.”  Jack turned around and I smiled at Rufo who had a confused look on his face.

“I have a small circle of people who I can trust. I helped him out when someone tried to ruin him, and he’s been helping me out when I need it ever since.  Mostly for outfits for important meetings but still a good help.”  I shrugged and grabbed his hand to walk over to a lounge and dressing area.  

         Shortly after arriving over there another man came over with a measuring tape and a notepad.  Rufo set his coat down and let the man take the measurements.  Shortly after the man left, Jack came up with red fabric draped over his arm.  Rufo left to use the restroom as Jack handed the dress to me so I could try it on.  It was a simple dress.  To describe it, imagine the dress Jessica Rabbit wore.  I left the dressing room to stand in front of the set of mirrors to see myself at different angles.  The light from the chandeliers above caught dress just right and I sparkled.  I slipped my leg out through the slit as I turned in a pose, not even seeing Rufo in the mirror walking up and freezing in place as he saw me.

         “Holy shit doll.”  I jumped a little at Rufo’s voice and I turned to face him.  His eyes traveled along my body slowly with his hand rubbing over his mouth and chin as he walked up to me.  “I could eat you up right here.”  His hands gripped my hips and I could feel my cheeks beginning to blush brightly.

         “Sir, I have your suit.”  The man from before came up before Rufo got to try anything. He rolled his eyes annoying but thanked the man before going into the changing room.

         I decided to wait out in the lounge area with Jack coming over to talk to me as I waited.  I heard the door open and my head turned to meet Rufo.  He looked incredibly handsome.  He caught my stare and he laughed, strolling over to me.  

         “Like what you see doll?”  He had a snide grin on his face as he pulled me to him.  

         “Very.”  My hand slid up his torso as I bit my bottom lip, looking up to meet his gaze.  “Jack, we’ll be taking both please.”  I turned to face Jack and he gave me a bow.

         “When you both change I’ll get them in some bags.” He gestured to the registers with a delighted smile.  “And no charge for you today (Y/N).  Consider them Christmas gifts to the stunning couple.”

         “I think I’ll wear mine home.”  Rufo looked to Jack and then back to me.  “If that’s fine with you sweetheart.”

         “That’s perfectly fine.”  I gave him a peck on the cheek as I went into the changing room and bringing the dress back to Jack, so he could wrap it up for me.

          “What’s the dress for anyways?”  Rufo raised an eyebrow as he slid his hands into his pocket.

         “Frank is a very,” I paused to think, “old timey sort of person.  He runs the casino downtown and it’s a 50’s themed type place.  So, have to dress up a little bit.  Especially since the last few times I saw him I was in pajamas. Rude asshole interrupting me in the middle of the night.”  I rolled my eyes and let out an annoyed sigh.    

          Before Rufo could speak again, Jack came over and handed me the dress bag.  After a short phone call a taxi came to pick us up.  Once we were home I hung up the dress bag in the hall closet.  After I shut the door Rufo had me pinned to the wall by my neck.

          “I told you I was going to fuck you in this. Knees baby doll.”  His hand roughly pushed down on my shoulder, making me go sit propped on my knees.

         His hands worked quickly to get his cock out. I went to say something but as my mouth opened his cock slid in, hitting the back of my throat.  Thankfully, I was able to quickly adjust as he pinned my head to the wall with his thrusts.  Our eyes were locked onto one another, at least until a wicked grin crept on his face. In a swift movement he had me pinned to the wooden floor with the weight of his body.  He made quick work removing my pants and with his back to me I heard the flick of the knife.

          “Rufo, what are you doing?”  I finally regained my breath and he turned himself around, keeping himself on my shins enough to keep me down.

         “I remember a few months ago during a steamy conversation over the phone how you would love,” he twirled the knife in his hand, “to have my name on your body.”  His free hand squeezed my left thigh tenderly.

         My eyes widened and heart thudded hard.  I had said that, and it was true.  That familiar tug of arousal yanked harder and feeling the edge of the knife touch my skin made a whimper leave my throat.  The knife didn’t tug or tear away my skin. No, it was perfect and smooth.  It wasn’t deep enough to cause damage but enough to leave a scar for some time.  I did my best not to move around as I moaned and gripping onto the rug under me.

          “For fuck sakes, fuck me Rufo!”  I pleaded as I felt him finish the ‘O’.  “Please fuck me.”  I mewled desperately.  

         “What foul language for such a classy woman.” He chuckled deeply.  “Maybe I should fuck you like the heated bitch you are.” He stood up and lifted me up but before I could fully stand he had me bent over the arm of the couch.  “Can’t get blood on the suit now.”

         I heard the pants of his suit fall to the floor and my underwear was tugged down.  His large hands massaged the flesh of my ass making me moan softly.  That’s when he started smacking my ass hard and with no rhythm. Each one caused a yelp or if the spot was still tender from the last hit there would be a scream.  I was about to beg again but before I could Rufo’s cock was pressed against my entrance.

         “(Y/N), you’re already so wet for.  Naughty little slut.”  His hands gripped onto my hips as he slid himself inside me making me moan and him grunting as he was fully inside.  “Hold on tight doll.”  His knife landed in front of me on the couch and I gripped the cushions tightly.  

         Rufo was relentless in his thrusts as his hips slapped against my skin.  Every so often he would give my ass a rough smack.  Besides the sound of our skin were my pleasured screams.  His other hand raked along my back, scratching hard and deep.  I could feel the skin breaking in some areas where he pressed harder.  As his nails raked back up my skin his hand made its way around my throat and he pulled me upwards.  The hand he had been smacking my ass came around to rub my clit.

          “Cum on my cock like a good little slut and you’ll get a treat.”  Rufo groaned in my ear as his grip grew tighter on my neck.

         With the new sensation of him rubbing at my clit it didn’t take long for my orgasm to build up.  It took Rufo several more thrusts to send my body into its orgasm.  My walls clenched around him as he held me tight to his body as my body twitched.  I screamed his name as I held onto him the best way I could, one hand on his hip and the other on his forearm that had wrapped around me.  Before I could fully wind down from my orgasm Rufo had me back on my knees and pushed his cock into my mouth.  I could taste myself on him as he once again fucked my throat.  My hands gripped onto his thighs as his thrusts got faster.

          “Now,” Rufo grunted as his hands went to the side of my head and gripped onto my hair, “be a good little whore and swallow it all.” His cock slammed the back of my throat but there was no way I could get any relief, so I used my tongue to massage him. I could feel it twitching and his face began to scrunch a little, a warning of his orgasm.  “Now take it!”  He snarled as he bucked his hip one last time.  His cock twitched as I felt him cum.  He tasted sweet and a little bitter.  Thankfully, I swallowed it all and making sure not to waste a single drop I swirled my tongue around the head.  He inhaled sharply and lovingly ran his fingers through my hair.  “That’s a good girl.  Let’s go shower and you can get your work done.”

          Rufo helped me up and we made our way to the bathroom.  We took turns washing each other.  He wanted to go another round, but I told him I needed to get started on my little job but afterwards we could.  Once we were done we relaxed on the couch, him putting an animal documentary on.  I plugged the thumb drive into my laptop and my anti-virus programs went wild.

          “Frank, you fucking moron.”  I felt an anger rumbling in my chest as I punched the couch cushion under me.

         “(Y/N)?”  Rufo sounded startled as he looked over at me.  His hand reached over to mine, holding it.  “Relax hun.  That’s a lot coming from me.”

          “This fuck tried to destroy everything.  He forgot who he’s dealing with though.”  I took the thumb drive out of the port and chucked it into a garbage can.  “I see how it is.

         I made sure my laptop was fine afterwards and when I was sure I put it away.  I curled up to Rufo until it was time to rest.  He could always fall asleep so quickly so once I knew he was out I slipped out of bed. Moving a painting on a wall I removed a small handgun from a safe along with several clips and a few boxes of bullets. I took an old red garter I had and the holster for the pistol with some needle and thread.  It took some time, but I managed to sew them together.  I slipped it over my leg to see how it would fit and practice pulling the gun out from a sitting position.  After filling several clips and tossing them into a fancy clutch bag I had I slipped back into bed.  Rufo looked so peaceful and undisturbed.  I never wanted to drag him into this but it seems like I didn’t have a choice in the matter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italicized is Rufo's perspective. Bold is song lyrics.

_I had felt her roll out of bed that night and waited some time to go see where she went.  She only had a single light on when I went to go peak out into the living room.  There she was, on the couch with a hand gun and sewing.  As I watched her I wanted to ask her to come back to bed but she’d come back in time.  Several days passed which we spent enjoying each other’s time.  She had decided it was time to go to the casino so as we waited for our ride we got ready.  She was so gorgeous in that dress.  It hugged her body just right.  Though the way she walked was different.  Her face read murder and rage that only seemed to magnify with each clack of her heels. If we weren’t planning on leaving in the next few minutes I would have pinned her to the wall and fucked her senseless but that would have to wait._

         Our ride came soon shortly after I got ready and after some time we arrived at the casino.  There were some patrons despite the afternoon hours.  Luo was the one to check us, skipping over the gun and only glancing at the clips in my bag.  He passed over Rufo’s knife and guided us up to Frank’s office.

         “The gentleman will have to stay out here while you go talk with him, (Y/N).”  Luo stopped several feet before the door next to another person.  Rufo was annoyed but he stayed.  “I’ll be seeing you later, (Y/N).  Time for vacation with the wife.”  Luo tipped his hat and I waited some time, so I knew by the time anything happened just making idle chat with the guard outside the door.  I nodded to Rufo before stepping inside and taking a seat in front of Franks large desk.

_She went inside, and it felt as if time slowed down.  There was only the guard next to me and the hallway was empty.  I could have killed him now, but I waited. Normally, I didn’t get anxious but with her in there with that man I didn’t know what would happen.  You could hear a pin drop in the hallway as the other man and I stood there.  That’s when the gun shot was heard._

_“Sorry about this but gonna have to cut this short.”  Before the guard could react, I gripped his head and nearly twisted his head off.  I grabbed the gun from his hip holster as (Y/N) came out.  I felt a large weight off my chest as I saw her alright.  I would have kissed her then and there, but we had to get out._

_“Kill everyone. Leave no witnesses.”  Her voice was stern and undeterred of killing someone in cold blood.  This wasn’t the first time for her it seems._

**Whatever happens we’ve got us**

         We made it down to the main floor after Rufo made quick work of any people on the floors we went passed.  The music could be heard throughout the halls that led to other rooms.  I peeked around the corner into the main room and quickly aimed my gun to several guard.

**They ring-a-ding-ding**

          Two dropped dead as Rufo rushed in.  I found cover next to a table as several bullets flew threw the air.  Rufo’s demented laugh rang through the air with the sound of bone crunching and flesh tearing.

**Life is gonna be we-wow-whee!**

         I popped back up and firing enough shots to empty my clip.  Several bodies fell as I reloaded it, tossing the empty case into my purse.  That’s when someone large grabbed me from behind and I let out a yelp as the pinned me down.  Rufo locked eyes with me as panic temporarily washed over his face before anger settled in.  Gore clung to his face with blood soaking his suit now.

**Blue moon you saw me standing alone without a dream in my heart**

          The man hadn’t taken in account of where my hand was that still had the gun.  I guess it was good to invest in something small.  My gun was pointed at his stomach and I let the clip loose, emptying into his chest cavity.

**Blue moon now I’m no longer alone**

_She handled herself well but god if anything happened to her wherever her soul went would have to deal with me.  As the man crumpled behind her I swiftly walked of to her as she reloaded her gun. I gave her a quick peck on the cheek before I left to see if anyone else was on the floor while she waited.  No alarms were going off.  No one had time to call for police.  I made my way back to the main room we had been in and saw her standing there, her hand running through her hair getting blood in it. Her dress still shone so brightly, and she seemed calmer._

**_With each word your tenderness grows_ **

_Slowly I approached her.  She smiled so sweetly at me and a feeling heaved up in my chest.  I swept her up in my arms and rested her on a gambling table that had a few people laid across it in the back.  They didn’t matter though.  They were dead and gone but she was so very much alive with that devilish sparkle in her eye while she was covered in blood._

**_‘Cause I love you just the way you look tonight_ **

_I kissed her feverishly as her hands pressed against me, undoing the buttons on my red stained white shirt once she undid the tux button.  The top part of her dress easily slid down past her breasts.  My lips made my way down to them, sucking here and there to leave marks over her skin.  The way she squirmed and moaned made my cock twitch annoyingly but no, I wanted to take my time.  I had gotten to my knees in front of her as I moved her dress over, being thankful for the ease of slits as I tugged her underwear down._

**My lonely days are over**

         I wanted to protest, that we should leave while we could, but his mouth was already pressed against my slit.  Rufo’s tongue massaged against and between my folds. It would dip into my entrance causing louder moans.  His fingers dug into my thighs hard enough to leave bruises behind.  My hand ran through his hair as our eyes locked, a wild but passionate glare coming from his.

**A thrill that I had never known**

           After edging me several times he stood up and tossed the suit part of his tux to the side.  My hands slid against his blood tinted pale torso until my hands were on his shoulders.  His pants fells to the ground as he slid his cock all the way to the hilt causing both of us to moan.  This wasn’t like other times he would fuck me though.  No.  He never looked away from me unless we were kissing.  Every thrust he put passion in.  I never expected to have slow and loving sex with Rufo.  He kept one of his hands on the back of my head as he knew I got closer to my orgasm.  My walls clenched around him as I let out a pleasured scream of his name.  As I rode down my high, he buried his face in my neck. My arms wrapped around him as I listened to his groans and deep moans.  With a deep kiss and one last deep thrust I felt his cock twitching and pulsing inside me.  I felt the warmth of his cum and I let out a satisfied sigh as we held one other, taking our time to catch our breathes.  So many songs had played as we made love, but it seemed the last song that played as we left summed up our feelings.  We grabbed each other’s hands once we got all our things and hummed the last lyrics of Fly Me To The Moon.

**In other words, I love… you**


	8. Chapter 8

         After the event at the casino I made sure to move out of town.  I had wanted to hide a lot of things from Rufo, but I should have known better. When we had gotten home afterwards he made sure to leave large marks on my ass with his belt after I told him everything.  At least that it hadn’t been my first time in a situation like this.  He wasn’t too upset thankfully.  It wasn’t long until we were settling into a cabin that was nested among a small forest.  Rufo had picked it out himself and he felt proud as we brought boxes inside, getting things in their place.  It was cozy, and it always felt like home with him there.  

         Rufo had left for another job some time ago. I had gotten back into my aerial silks after the move and it felt good.  Typically, I joined a class, but it was nice to have the room all to myself. I could put on the songs I wanted and move how I wanted without having to stay in pace or level with the others. There had been a playlist I had made to remind me of Rufo when he was gone so I had put that on to dance to. Twists, spins, dramatic and slow drops, and some daring movements I never did in classes.  I was in the middle of a spin drop with the silk around my waist when I noticed someone standing in the doorway.

         “Rufo!”  I eagerly shouted, gripping onto the fabric and made myself quickly descend.  “You’re back!”

         “At least for a little bit.”  Rufo shrugged as he came up to me, wrapping his arms around me.  “This is next trip is going to be a little different.  Albert wants to meet you.”  

         I froze in place and my eyes widened.  Rufo had told me about Albert and how Albert was able to give Rufo a body.  Among other things he had done.  I had never seen Albert, but he already scared me.

         “I’ll be there.  It’ll be alright (Y/N).”  Rufo’s hands cupped the base of my neck as he kissed me gently.  “We’ll need to leave in a few days but first.”

         Rufo was always so quick when it came to his hands and movements.  He moved almost like a blur as he tied me up in the silks. His knife had already cut the crotch part of the leotard I was wearing.  I could feel my face blushing brightly.  I tended to try to avoid doing things in public, but he never cared.  He always loved to watch me squirm in embarrassment.  The wide grin was almost more demonic on his normal disguise as his hand wrapped around my throat as the other lined his cock up to my entrance.  He made sure to take his time to really set in the fear of being in public.  It felt as if hours had passed but the clock on the wall showed it only had been a little over an hour.  His hands were doing a mix of scratching, grabbing, and pinching sensitive areas.  That grin on his face only grew more intimidating as he came closer to his orgasm.  Both his hands gripped tightly onto my shoulders as he used the momentum of the silks to slam me down on his cock.  I had finally given up on being quiet and I let out the pleasured screams that I had kept building up.  

         “That’s a good girl.  Scream for me.  Scream!” His voice shouted, demanding and praising.  

         “Rufo!”  His name rang off the walls as my orgasm hit me.  He didn’t slow down his thrusts as my body came down from its climax.

         “And now for your treat.”  With a flick of his wrist a knife came out from under his sleeve. Another quick movement and my legs came tumbling down.  Somehow, I managed to tuck them under me in time.  There was a sharp pain shooting up my knees as Rufo slid his cock into my mouth. One of his hands gripped the back of my head as he thrusted, deep throating each time.  “Now take it!”  His cock hit the back of my throat and both his hands gripped the sides of my head. I felt his cock twitching and the warm, thick liquid of his cum dripping down my throat.  He slid back some so it would also slide down my tongue.  My eyes fluttered shut as I indulged the taste. “That’s my girl.”  His hands lovingly went through my hair to smooth it out some as he smiled contently at me.  “Now let’s get out of here.”

         Once Rufo helped me get ready we headed back to the house.  I guess he had been home for some time that day as there was a meal almost done in the crock pot.  He had learned a lot of recipes and loved to cook for us when we were together.  It was always so entertaining to watch him. He had eve gotten an apron covered in red sequins.  

         For a few days we spent out time just relaxing together.  On the third day I began to get a suitcase together.  Rufo had gotten quiet that morning and I could tell he was worried. Had Albert told him what meeting me was going to entail?  Or was he just as lost as I was?  I wasn’t going to pressure him to tell me since making him angry never led to good results.  That evening I made sure to lock up the house completely and we set out for Salem, Massachusetts.  The drive felt like it took forever but with only being a few states over it only took two days at most due to out stops.  Rufo led me up to the door to the house of the man who had given Rufo his life back, in a sense.  And other horrible things.  Albert was a mysterious man and I felt I would have preferred it to stay that way, but I had learned through the time of being with Rufo is that you don’t make Albert wait.  Especially if you have something he wants.  What could he possibly want from me?  Each knock on the door sent a small shiver down my spine and my heart felt like it picked up in pace.  Perhaps Albert just wanted to meet me.  After all, I had seemed to capture the heart of a dead man who he had made into his own personal hitman.  I guess I would want to meet that person too.  The door began to creak open and I took in a deep breath to regain my nerves. It was now or never.


	9. Chapter 9

         I would have thought the man before me was a trucker with silver hair if Rufo had not greeted him as Albert.  He looked friendly but had an intimidating feeling about him.  Albert was dressed in a well fitted suit and looked rather dashing as a tall and burly man. He guided us inside with a pleasant smile on his face.

         “So glad you were able to come Cecil and bring (Y/N) with you.  I’ve heard a lot about you.”  Albert brought us to his living room and we all took a seat, him on a recliner and us on a couch.  

         “Is this a new job or something?”  Rufo raised an eyebrow at Albert.  There was a bit of anger and in his voice.  “Why did she have to come with?”  One of Rufo’s hands rested on top of my thigh.

         “Well, Cecil,” Albert’s gaze went over to me. His silver eyes pierced right into me and I felt a wave of fear wash over me, “this is something for her.”

         “Albert-” Annoyance rose in Rufo’s voice, but I quickly put my hand on his, giving it a squeeze.

         “Let me hear it then.”  I stiffened my posture, attempting to look serious and it seemed to work.  

         “You’ve gotten very close to my good friend here. I’d say even soften him up a bit. At least in certain cases.” Albert chuckled, and his shoulders gave a small shrug as he raised up his hand in a gesture.  “Not that’s a bad thing.  He’s always been a bit stiff at times or his temper gets the best of him. There is, however, an issue.” Albert leaned back in his seat, resting a leg over the other.  “Cecil will be forever who he is.  You my dear will however die.”  I swear I saw a spark flash in his eyes.  Perhaps one did as a smile came across his face.  “I could be of service though.”

         “Don’t you dare touch her!”  Rufo had sat so quiet but this time it was my turn to be angry at Rufo.

         “Rufo.”  My voice was stern as my head turned to look at him.  He had a somewhat surprised look as his face met mine.  “I love you.  I always thought if I had the option to actually and eternally be with you, I would take it.  This is my decision.  I made this choice the moment I decided to be in a serious relationship with you.  I choose you.  I choose us.”  My hand rested on his and gave a small squeeze.

          Rufo’s look on his face became neutral, but I knew he was thinking of so many things, feeling so many things.  His face had changed some to when he would get angry but now it was becoming his usual fleshy looking self.  Albert had been watching the entire time, probably studying the both of us.

         “If you wish (Y/N),” my gaze met Albert’s again, “I could make you, in a way, like Rufo.  Since you’re still alive in your own body it’ll be a little easier and you wouldn’t have to find a separate body.  I won’t lie, it’ll be painful for you.  I’ll have to pull your soul out from your body, bits at a time as I fuse other bits of souls with it.  Afterwards, you will be like Cecil.”  Albert had a pleasant and a bit of a prideful grin on his face but there was something hiding behind it that Rufo had seen.

         “Why are you doing this Albert?”  Rufo leaned forward on his seat, propping his elbows on his knees.

          “(Y/N) has proven herself to be a strong and very capable person.  She’s very intelligent as well.  While it’s nice to have a hitman, it would also be nice to have such a master hacker in my pocket.  We all know you aren’t the most technological inclined but even the people I’ve hired to crack into her information couldn’t even get past the first wall of security. Besides, jobs could be done faster as well with two hitmen at once.  What do you say (Y/N)?”

         I let myself pause and think things over. I adored Rufo and I wanted nothing more than to be with him.  Sure, I was worried about us having children but if it happened then it happened.  I stood up from my seat after working out Albert’s agreements as well as reaching some compromises.  Rufo and Albert moved furniture around to make room for Albert to begin drawing symbols on the floor.  I was instructed to lay among them and clear my mind.  Rufo stayed crouched nearby, anxious of what would happen during.  

          Albert began to chant words and my body began to feel odd.  Everything felt off as he kept speaking.  That’s when the pain began.  My screams echoed throughout the home, reaching into the deepest corners and cracks. Lights were flashing as I watched something pale and blinding come from my body.  My soul.  Albert took smaller orbs of pale light and merged them with mine.  With each one I heard the screaming of the owner of the soul join in with mine.  Each one felt as if my soul ignited on fire or was tossed into shards of glass. Every atom and fiber of my body and soul felt like they were screaming in their own individual pain.  I just wanted it to end.  I wanted to black out or something but no.  The pain kept me awake and my voice only got louder with each new merge.  It felt as if hours passed until finally the last soul piece was merged.  Just as quick as the pain began, the pain stopped but there were still the aftershocks.  Finally, my body was able to pass out.  Finally, I was able to stop screaming.  I could hear Rufo’s panicked voice as he held onto me tightly when I slipped into unconsciousness, but I could hear Albert reassuring him that I would be fine.  Just let her rest.

          Years passed since that day and things had settled into place. Shortly after the change we had gotten married with Albert as our officiant.  He looked proud that day for Rufo.  Rufo and I had a child, a little girl we named Millie.  She wouldn’t be like us but nonetheless we didn’t care.  She was a strong little girl and had a bit of our personalities.  Rufo was home for some time and he was putting on a show as he cooked.  His red sequined apron flashed in the light as he made a chicken dinner.  It seemed though he was taking a long time as Millie was getting fussy the later it got. When the chicken was done Rufo came up with the cooked meat, slammed it on the table and stabbed it through the chicken, looking right at Millie.

          “There will be no bitchin’ in my kitchen.”  His voice was stern but there was a grin on his face.  Millie nearly exploded in giggles as she reached out to grab onto his face.  

          “I swear she’s just like you.”  I laughed as I watched him pick her up from her high seat and spin around the kitchen.  

         Sure, things would still be stressful or anger inducing but we still had our own little perfect world.  Cecil had gotten the family he always wanted and Rufo was happy. Truly happy.  As I watched him coo at her, everything felt right even despite everything that led to this moment.  I was so thankful for the day we both became a bit

_Love Struck_


End file.
